Cigarettes after sex
by 1827fan
Summary: Tsuna lives his life as usual but everything changes when a new math professor, Hibari Kyoya, starts teaching his class. Although Hibari is just teacher in training he despises Tsuna and makes his school life hell. What will happen next with no-good student and sadistic math professor? 1827 (Hibari x Tsuna)
1. Lesson 01: New sensei

"So? You still have nothing to say? As expected from a stupid herbivore like you." the man said with annoyed mocking tone, glaring at poor boy in front of the black board. The brunette flinched and felt very uncomfortable when he heard his classmates laughing quietly, probably badmouthing him as always. He pressed his lips together, trying really hard to remember at least something from last class.

"Ehm, t-the e-equation….it's…-" he stuttered but still couldn't remember anything. He was just buying time but it was hopeless because this cruel teacher didn't fall for it.

"Stop pretending you're trying to remember when there's nothing in that empty head of yours." the math teacher clicked his tongue. "Herbivores like you should stop wasting their time playing games. Go sit down."

The brunette quickly rushed back to his desk and hid his face behind workbook. He was so embarrassed again! Seriously will this stop? He was sick of this horrible teacher and it was only two weeks since he came. How much longer must he withstand this? And why was he only mean like this towards him?! 'If this goes on like this I'll die for sure!' he thought.

* * *

 **〜 • 〜**

 **Two weeks earlier…**

"Tenth, good morning!"

"Good morning, Tsuna!"

The brunette turned to his friends waiting for him in front of his house and waved at them. "Good morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"

"Have you slept well, tenth?" Gokudera asked him when Tsuna closed the gate behinds himself, smiling happily. The boy nodded and wanted to ask him too but as always Yamamoto said something he shouldn't, offending the bomber and triggering the argument again.

It was like this almost every morning. His private tutor Reborn would harshly wake him up, Lambo and I-pin - two kids who somehow ended up living in their house just like Reborn's supposed lover who was trying to kill him with her poison cooking, played around and made a mess out of his breakfast and if he wasn't late for school he walked there with his two friends who always argued because of stupid things. Well mostly it was a one-sided argument where Gokudera was the angry one and Yamamoto the laughing one.

Tsuna sighed and carefully touched Gokudera's shoulder. "Gokudera-kun, please, stop arguing with Yamamoto."

"But, tenth! It was him who started this!" the bomber pointed at the other boy. 'Like little kids...What am I? Mum?' Tsuna thought and shook his head, smiling nervously. "Does it matter? Please stop."

"Well if tenth says so…" Gokudera muttered and stabbed Yamamoto with his murdering eyes who obliviously grinned at him.

"By the way, you heard about the new math teacher, right?" Yamamoto looked at his both friends, who nodded.

"Who didn't?" Gokudera growled, still somewhat butthurt.

"I hope they will be nice." Tsuna mentioned quickly to hide bomber's bad mood.

"Hopefully the new teacher will be someone laid back." Yamamoto smiled at him.

"Well they will be here only temporarily so it doesn't matter, right?" Gokudera mumbled, frowning. Tsuna glanced at him but didn't say anything. His friend was right. The new math teacher was actually only a university student, training for being a teacher, so it meant it didn't matter what they will be like, if he's there temporarily.

The rest of the way to school was peaceful. Fortunately Gokudera's mood got better and luckily Yamamoto didn't anger him afterwards. In front of school they met Kyoko and her brother Ryohei, who greeted them way too energetically. Kyoko was nice girl and Tsuna really liked her for a while, all the time daydreaming about dating her and so on. However somehow his first love faded away with time and now she was a friend of his.

She smiled at him cutely, waving. "Tsuna-kun, good morning."

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna returned her smile and blushed a bit. Even though he thought of her as only his friend he still got kinda nervous when she showed him that shiny angelic expression.

They went towards the entrance to the school and talked, enjoying their usual calm morning. It was boring but nice and Tsuna really liked mornings like these. Though most of the kids from school looked at him as if he was some useless bug which he probably was because he sucked at everything, he still had his friends, family and peaceful life without any conflicts and worries….well for now.

Parting their ways with Ryohei who went to his class, they headed to theirs. On their way Tsuna heard loud chatting and the main topic was of course their new temporary math teacher. no one really knew how long this so called teacher will teach them. Three months? Half of the year? Whole year? Well whole year seemed impossible because it's only training so there's no way they will be here for so long. 'Though it's a shame cause they can't be worse than our normal math teacher…' the brunette thought and sat at his desk, sighing.

The first class was literature so that meant the usual boring stuff as always. Almost falling asleep, the brunette shook his head and looked out of the window, wondering about the new teacher and praying for someone nice, kind and beautiful. When the class ended Tsuna's classmates got even louder. Excitement filled the whole room and the atmosphere couldn't get more nerve wrecking. Even Gokudera finally threw away his foul mood and looked really forward to seeing new face among teachers.

"I really hope it will be someone smart with whom I could talk about some interesting stuff! Not like the usual old fart who knows almost nothing about math!" the silver haired boy clenched his fist, his eyes sparkling.

"Hahah! Well I just hope it will be someone who's easygoing!" Yamamoto grinned with arms behind his head. "What about you, Tsuna? Wouldn't it be nice to have a teacher like that?"

"Well actually-"

"What a bullshit! Having someone who truly understands their stuff would be 100 times better!" Gokudera frowned at Yamamoto but his hateful expression immediately changed into puppy eyes when he looked at Tsuna. "I'm very sorry I interrupted you, tenth! I just felt that his stupid comment needed my answer. You can punish me however you want!"

"Hiee?! No! It's totally ok, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna quickly calmed his friend and nervously rubbed his head. "Actually I agree with Yamamoto. Someone nice and chill would be alright with me." he admitted, upsetting the bomber.

"If the tenth says so then I guess it would the best…" Gokudera muttered with big self-denial. Tsuna wanted to say something but couldn't because of the bell.

Everyone returned to their seats, waiting dot the long-awaited new teacher. Finally the shifting door opened, letting inside two men. One of them was their class teacher and the other was a man no one recognized. No one said anything for a second because the man was unbelievably handsome. He wore elegant suit with purple shirt underneath, fitting him perfectly and showing everyone his strong and sexy physique. His dark sharp eyes scanned through whole class, piercing every student with stoic cold stare. Tsuna flinched when those eyes met his for a moment before they looked at another student. His mind couldn't work well as he gazed at the man whose messy black thick hair made his godlike beautiful face look even stricter. Just from one look he could guess that this man is no easygoing dude but dangerous carnivore.

Both men stopped in front of the blackboard and the class teacher, coughing a little, introduced the man before them. "Class, as you heard you will be getting new math teacher for this half of year. Let me introduce him - his name is-"

Suddenly the class teacher shut up when he noticed man's lifted hand. "I can introduce myself without your help so you can leave now. You're not needed here." he stated calmly, shocking everyone.

The teacher stared at him, unable of any reaction. Finally he got himself together and was about to say some angry comment but made up his mind when the man glared at him with eyes clearly telling to leave. He gulped and muttering something about good luck left. The class looked at the man and an excited murmur flew through whole room. Everyone was filled with disbelief and joy after the man humiliated their class teacher like that and couldn't think of anything but how happy they were to have someone so cool. However this atmosphere lasted only another second.

"Shut up!" the man said, watching them with deadly aura around him. Whole class immediately quieted down. It felt like the temperature dropped by few degrees. The man glared at them for a while before he turned around and wrote his name on the board. "My name is Hibari Kyoya. I'll be teaching your class for this half of a year. There are few rules you will obey so listen carefully because I'm not gonna repeat myself and who won't listen will be bitten to death."

"W-what? You can't do that! That's against-" A student who dared to say anything was silenced in an instant when Hibari appeared before him and with deadly speed swung his tonfa against him. He stopped his hand just few millimeters from boy's cheek.

"First - you are allowed to speak up only after I call on you and second - I don't care about your bullshit so keep it for someone who's stupid enough to listen to you, herbivore!" the skylark stated calmly. He turned around, going back before the blackboard. "Now listen, I won't tolerate latecomers so come on time or you will be bitten to death. Also I'm not gonna go easy on you so be prepared on every class I have with you. I'll call on some of you so don't try to slack off."

The whole class listened to the words of their new sensei numbly, too scared to say anything. Tsuna just watched him and couldn't believe how unlucky he was. He hoped someone nice would come but instead this teacher turned out to be total opposite. And now he even expects so much from them. 'I'm gonna die…"

"Alright, everyone understands, right? Break these rules and you'll be bitten to death." Hibari warned them and looking at each of them made sure they took him seriously. He didn't like talking so much but it seemed to him like the easiest way to make them understand cause all of them looked like pack of stupid herbivores. "Well then let's call on someone to review what you've learned so far."

The brunette gulped and automatically leaned down on his desk, trying to hide from this scary sensei. He definitely didn't want to be called on and the more he thought about it the more he wished to remain invisible from skylark's eyes. He knew that if he wants to have peaceful half of a year with this teacher he will have to blend in with the class as much as he can.

"Oi! You herbivore with that awful hair, come here!" Hibari glared at Tsuna, who flinched and panicky looked around himself, hoping sensei didn't mean him. The skylark sighed, annoyed. "You have 3 seconds."

"HIEE?!" Tsuna squeaked and quickly stood up but because of his sudden movement the chair fell on the floor, making loud noise. "Ah! Damn!" the brunette cursed and bent down, grabbing the chair hastily but when he straightened up he bumped into the desk behind him with his head. "Itteee…" he whined and heard his classmates laughing at him.

"There he goes, dame-Tsuna!" they mocked him and grinned. Hibari watched the whole scene and wondered if that herbivore was just overly nervous or extremely clumsy. Either way he was terribly slow. It irritated him.

"Get your ass here immediately!" he growled, scaring poor brunette. "H-hai!" Tsuna stuttered and rushed to the new teacher.

The skylark stared at him for a few seconds, still a bit confused about this peculiar animal in front of him. Even his look was kind of extraordinary - those gravity-defying spiky hair, small height for his age, big eyes with innocent stupid look, messy uniform and even behavior of his classmates towards him. What did they call him? Dame-Tsuna? Is he being bullied? Either way he doesn't look like the type who would do anything. He seems to be one of those whiny herbivores who can only call for help but do nothing on their own.

'Let's see if he can do anything.' Hibari thought and asked him to solve some easy logical problem. He noticed how the boy gulped and sweat-dropped. It was quiet and no one said anything. The brunette looked down with defeated eyes and Hibari knew he doesn't know the answer.

"You don't know the answer?" he tried to ask him and when the herbivore shook his head, he clicked his tongue, irritated. "You don't even know something so basic. What a simple-minded idiot. Anyone else who knows?"

Someone lifted their arm and when Hibari called on them, he glanced at Tsuna, who was on his way to his desk. He watched his back and felt something growing within him - feeling of anger and contempt for that particular herbivore. He despised him for being so stupid, wimpy, scaredy and easy to give up. Herbivores like him irritated him.

Hibari turned to the student before him while Tsuna sat at his desk, feeling completely humiliated in front of everyone. He thought that this was the worst but what he did knew was that the worst was just about come.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey there! :)**

 **Sorry it took me so long to write another story. I was working on this one for some time even while I was publishing For the King I Love but somehow I lost an inspiration I had before and ended up not finishing it and taking this long "break". That's also why I didn't answer to some of your comments because I stopped checking my account completely. Well time passes by quickly and before I knew it here we are in the new year and without any new story...**

 **Still I kinda missed writing so for now I hope you'll like this stupid fanfic :D it's probably not as good as the ones I wrote before and it'll be kinda smuty but I hope you'll still enjoy it at least a bit. I came up with this story while listening to my favorite band Cigarettes after sex and that's also why I named this whole story after the band. Try listening to their songs if you feel like it :) maybe you'll like them.**

 **Well see you with the next chapter!**


	2. Lesson 02: Bet

From their first encounter things between the brunette and skylark got worse. Almost every class Hibari called on Tsuna who had no choice but to be humiliated again and again in front of his classmates who were truly enjoying it. They laughed and mocked him and of course Hibari-sensei did nothing to stop them.

"Why is he doing this to me?! Does he hate me or something?" he whined once after the math. His two friends were sitting around his desk, eating their lunches.

"I'm so sorry, tenth! If only I could do anything…" Gokudera bowed and seemed very ashamed of himself.

"Don't apologize Gokudera-kun! It's not like I expect you to do anything. I just don't get it! Did I do something?"

"Hmm, when I think about it you didn't, right, Gokudera?" Yamamoto mumbled with his mouth full of rice.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you baseball-idiot! And of course tenth did nothing wrong! It's that bastard who's wrong!" the bomber shouted angrily.

"Thanks guys." Tsuna smiled at them and looked at his home-made bentó, sighing. He was seriously tired of all that bullying. His peers were more than enough so adding this scary teacher was just too much. "...what should I do?" he muttered.

"Then how about asking him?" Yamamoto said suddenly.

"HIEE?! Are you serious? There's no way I can talk to that demon!" the brunette shook his head. "Impossible!"

"But isn't asking him the easiest way to find out if he really hates you? Maybe he doesn't even hate you! Maybe it's just his way of forcing you to get better." his friend grinned, trying to encourage him.

"Even so it's not like I can just walk there and ask him…" Tsuna complained but started wondering what would Hibari told him if he were to ask him. Is it really his way of helping him? If so it's a terrible idea because it isn't helping him nor motivating him to get better.

"You don't have to lower yourself like that, tenth!" Gokudera clenched his fists as if ready to fight for him.

"Well that's true. Maybe Hibari-sensei will get tired of this soon and stops by himself." Yamamoto shrugged his shoulders but the brunette wasn't really listening to them. He still thought about what would the raven-haired man tell him but couldn't imagine himself asking him for real. He was too scared to do so.

The rest of the day passed by peacefully and the next one too because fortunately there was no math. It was strange how quickly Tsuna started loving Wednesdays because of it. Other teachers just behaved normally and they occasionally said something mocking on his address but that was mostly his fault for not paying attention or not being prepared for class but this behavior of their new teacher… That was bullying! The skylark tortured only him and that wasn't fair! What did he do?

As the brunette entered his home he decided not think about it and hope for the impossible. Maybe Hibari won't call on him and lets him off tomorrow.

"Tadaima!" he shouted and took off his shoes.

"Tsu-kun! Okaeri!" his mother smiled at him when she peeked into hallway from kitchen. "Reborn-kun is already waiting for you in your room." she said and disappeared in the kitchen again, missing Tsuna's annoyed expression.

"And here I hoped this day could be one of those better ones.." he whined and unwillingly climbed the stairs to the second floor where was his room. He entered and as usual saw the small silhouette of his private tutor standing in front of an opened window.

"Took you long enough, dame-Tsuna." he said and watched as Tsuna sat down reluctantly, taking out of his bag textbooks.

"Sorry…" the brunette mumbled.

Reborn sighed and decided to save some comments for later. They had a lot to do for tomorrow. An hour passed by and while Tsuna was racking his brain over some equation, Reborn reviewed his last exam. "You've done so many stupid mistakes again. If you don't get better you'll eat all of Bianchi's poison cooking."

"HIEEEE?! You can't be serious!" Tsuna screamed, horrified. Suddenly big hammer smashed his head out of nowhere, making him fall on the floor. "ITTEEEE!" he cried out, holding his head.

"I am and you should be too, dame-Tsuna!" the infant yelled at him bossily and abruptly big hammer disappeared from his hand just as weirdly as it appeared.

The brunette frowned at him but when he sat at his table again and looked at all kinds of equations he wondered if he will be called on to solve some of them again. "Nee, Reborn, explain this one again. And this one too." he asked him, surprising the tutor a bit.

"What? Are you that scared of Bianchi's poison cooking?"

"It's not that… I mean YES I am! But… Well I was just hoping that maybe if I manage to solve some of them tomorrow Hibari-sensei will let me be…" he explained but didn't look at Reborn. He knew that Hibari can ask him anything tomorrow but even so…

Reborn watched him and smirked. That Hibari again? Strange how his useless apathetic student got slightly motivated just now. Normally he forced him to study by blackmailing him or threatening him so if he wanted to study willingly just now that must mean he almost reached his limit. He knew Hibari was scary and cruel and being in Tsuna's position would be living hell. The infant started explaining again and looked forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

The bell rang loudly, making Tsuna flinch nervously. Finally the feared math with its dreaded sensei came. The brunette gulped and watched the tall man in his usual suit enter the classroom. It was really unfair how evil this beautiful man could be!

When Hibari checked the attendance, he opened the textbook he was holding. "So why don't the usual herbivore review what we did last class?" he glanced at Tsuna with those cold eyes, making Tsuna shiver. He gulped and slowly stood up, coming towards the skylark, who watched him the whole time with the same stoic expression.

The brunette took a deep breath and wished this would just end quickly. He stopped in front of the blackboard and looked at Hibari, waiting for him to give him some equation to solve.

"Alright, solve this one!" Hibari ordered and showed him some task in the textbook. Tsuna watched the page with desperation and slight apathy, already expecting the same humiliation as ever but suddenly he noticed which equation he was asked to solve.

'I know this one!' he thought and couldn't believe it for a second. Was it even possible to be so lucky? It was the same equation Reborn explained him yesterday!

"Will you stare at it like an idiot the whole day?" Hibari growled, waking him up. Tsuna flinched and heard a chuckle from his classmates. Well they won't be laughing like that for too long!

"I'm sorry. I'll start now!" he apologized and wrote the equation on the blackboard, staring at it for a few seconds, remembering how to start and ultimately solve it. Finally he continued and slowly worked on it. After a while he heard amazed and surprised whispering. He smiled for himself and feeling very confident kept on writing. He was so happy! This was for the first time he managed to actually start solving something! Whenever Hibari called on him he had no idea what to do so he had to face his and his classmates's mocking but now it was different!

'I can do this! No more embarrassment! No more public humiliation!' the brunette rejoiced and started imagining Hibari's surprised face when he solves it. He couldn't wait to see it.

When he was done he glanced at the whole equation again, making sure he did everything correctly. Tsuna let out relieved sigh and turned to the skylark with victorious eyes sparkling. "I'm done!" he stated proudly and heard Gokudera whisper something like: "that's the tenth for you!" The brunette felt so content with himself. Finally he did something right!

"And as I thought, you are wrong." Hibari said with awfully monotonous low-pitched voice. In that moment Tsuna just stared at him, unable to understand his words. He was wrong? How is that even possible? He solved it the same way Reborn showed him so why? How?

"...I-..i don't understand…" he managed to say, eyes wide open and shocked.

"That's nothing surprising." the skylark smirked and the classroom got filled with quiet laughter. Tsuna flinched. It was horrible, especially when he totally thought he won this time. Why was this happening again?

When Hibari saw his crashed expression, he sighed and pointed at numbers Tsuna wrote. "You added this up wrongly and here too, this time you've made a mistake in multiplying." he explained and couldn't help but sneer at this pitiful herbivore. "In the end you can't even do something on elementary level. As expected of a useless stupid herbivore like you."

Tsuna gazed at him and felt as if his last words destroyed him completely. The usual mocking and laughter by his classmates suddenly seemed louder than it normally was. Pain in his chest was horrible and tears almost filled his eyes but he stopped them. He won't cry! No way in hell! He quickly turned around and sat at his desk. He wished to just vanish but he was painfully aware that wasn't possible. He was smarting from this awful humiliation and really wanted to make Hibari disappear. Couldn't he just explain it to him normally? Did he have to embarrass him like that?

Sighing, the brunette felt like shit but luckily the skylark ignored him for the rest of the class. When the bell ended the math and Hibari left Gokudera and Yamamoto came to him, trying to encourage him but it didn't make him feel any better. He really didn't like Hibari and couldn't understand him.

Just like that the day went and passed. Tsuna was put in charge of taking some books to teacher's lounge so he sent Gokudera and Yamamoto home. He wanted to be alone anyway so he struggled with heavy books until he reached the door to school staffroom. He exhaled and carefully opened the shifting door.

"Ano, excuse me! I was asked to take here these-" he immediately shut up when he noticed two things.

No one except of him and another man was inside the staffroom.

That another man was no one else than Hibari Kyoya, his most disliked teacher ever.

The brunette stared at him and couldn't believe how unlucky he was. Why of all people was he here?!

Hibari glanced at him from some paperwork and rose his eyebrow. "Are you planning to just stand there, herbivore?"

"He?! Oh, hai! No! I mean no! I-..." he stuttered chaotically, totally loosing track of what he wanted to say.

Both of them stared at each other and even Hibari didn't know for a moment what to say. This herbivore was seriously hopeless. He sneered at him, making Tsuna flinch. The brunette quickly shook his head and put the books on someone's table. "I'll leave these here then…" he muttered and was about to leave when he remembered Yamamoto's words and today's humiliation.

He glanced at the skylark who meanwhile paid attention to papers on his desk and wondered if he should really ask him.

"Do you need anything?" Hibari startled him by his question but didn't even look at him. "If not, leave!" he ordered him but it kinda sounded like warning.

Tsuna gulped and decided to ask. If not now then when? Till this evil demon embarrasses him again?

"Hibari-sensei, why are you so evil only towards me?"

The skylark stopped reading and glared at him, scaring the brunette. "Evil?" he asked him simply.

"I-I mean you're only calling on me! And even if you call on some of my classmates you're never as evil towards them as towards me!" Tsuna started and then without even knowing kept talking. "You're always humiliating me in front of everyone and giving me impossible load of homework! It's not fair! Why are you doing this? Do you by any chance hate me?"

When he said it all out loud he felt a bit better and relieved but not for long because before he could say anything else the skylark stood up and approached him without saying anything. It was awfully quiet and Tsuna stared at him, scared of what was about to happen. 'What should I do?! He will bit me to death for sure!' he thought and watched the dark-haired man close the distance between them and bending down to him. The brunette gazed at him, pale white and trembling slightly.

He was still silent for a few seconds before he broke it. "I despise weak herbivores like you who can't do anything by themselves. All you can do is whine, complain and call for help. That's all." the skylark stated coldly and straightened, looking down on him.

Tsuna was shocked. Yes, he knew this teacher doesn't like him but he still couldn't believe what he heard. "T-that's not true!" he shouted angrily. He won't let him win again. Especially not this argument!

"What isn't? You are the most useless of them all. Weak, slow, stupid, no good at anything. What else is there?" Hibari looked at him with those stoic eyes as if what he said was something clear and absolute. The brunette frowned and for that moment forgot all his fear. What made him go on was the memory of the humiliation he had to face because of this man.

"I almost got that equation right today! I used right formula and if I didn't make those stupid mistakes I would have solved it!"

"That only proves you're too slow and stupid to notice such obvious mistakes." the man smirked.

"No! If I had more time to prepare and study I wouldn't make such mistake!"

"Hmm, really? Prove it!" Hibari sneered at him, enjoying brunette's surprised and panicked face as he was quickly trying to think of some way to convince him. This just got unexpectedly amusing. "Get at least 85 points from my next exam. Then I'll believe you're not as stupid as you look."

"8-85 points!?" Tsuna squeaked.

"What? You still have 1 month. That's enough time to prepare, no?"

"Y-yeah! Of course it is!" Tsuna frowned, determined to win this "bet". Even though Hibari-sensei was going to teach them only half of the year, that means until Christmas holidays, he still wanted to prove him wrong and show him he's wrong. "If I win, you won't embarrass me anymore, ok?"

"We'll see." Hibari smirked and as he watched the small herbivorous brunette leave, he wondered how come he suddenly looked forward to the next exam. Because of this weird bet? 'Well that herbivore won't score that high anyway so does it even matter?' he thought and returned to his work.

* * *

.

.

 **Hiya! :) thx a lot for reviews! Always glad to read them ^^**

 **Technical question - do you think my chapters are too short? Or are they ok as they are? Not sure if you prefer read more shorter chapters or fewer but longer ones.**

 **Anyway hope you'll like the next chapter too~**


	3. Lesson 03: Spartan studying

"Wow! I can't believe you've really talked to Hibari-sensei!" Yamamoto laughed and bumped into Tsuna's shoulder.

"Me neither... Actually I'm a bit in trouble so I was about to ask you for help..." the brunette smiled nervously while rubbing back of his head. He still couldn't believe how stupid he was. Sure, one thing is convincing the skylark, but getting 85 points from his exam... That's just impossible. But that's what he has to do now.

"Ask me anything, tenth! I'll do it!" Gokudera's eyes sparkled, seriously prepared to even die for him. They were sitting on a rooftop, eating their lunches when Tsuna decided to tell them about yesterday's afternoon.

"Well the truth is I need to get 85 points from the next math exam so... Mind teaching me, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked him carefully and glanced at him only to see his wide open eyes. "85 points?!" he shouted, disbelieved.

"That sure is a lot..." Yamamoto whistled.

"...I know but I just need to get them! I made a bet with Hibari-sensei so I can't back down now." he explained and wanted to say something but a small foot kicking him firmly and sending him flying stopped him. "ITTEEE!" the brunette screamed and looked at the infant wearing his usual tuxedo. "Reborn! What was that for?!" he yelled at him.

"You must be always prepared for everything, dame-Tsuna!" Reborn smirked sadistically. Tsuna sighed desperately. 'He always says that but this is clearly bullying!' he thought but decided to be quiet about it, too scared of another kick.

"Anyway I heard you made a very interesting bet with Hibari." the infant continued casually. Tsuna flinched and looked at his hands. "...I had no choice..." he mumbled. In the next second another kick landed on his cheek.

"ITTEE! Again?!" he cried out.

"That's what you get for being stupid!" Reborn shouted and shook his head. His student was really hopeless.

Rubbing his swollen cheek, Tsuna sat up again with teary eyes and Gokudera by his side in a split of a second. "Don't worry, tenth! I'll help you to get those 85 points for sure!" he stated, resolved to do his all for his friend.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna whined, glad to see friendly face. He doubted Reborn will help him now. Though he was his tutor he teached him whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted so now he will say for sure to figure this out on his own.

"Well I can't really help you with math cause I'm as bad as you, Tsuna." Yamamoto laughed.

"Tenth doesn't need your help anyway!" Gokudera frowned, making Yamamoto laugh again for some reason. Tsuna smiled as he was watching them having their usual one-sided argument and when he looked around he noticed Reborn has disappeared.

'As expected of him...' he thought with a sigh. "Anyway I'll be in your care for a while Gokudera-kun." the spiky-haired boy smiled at his friend who nodded proudly. "You can count no me!"

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

On his way home the brunette let out exhausted whine. He was so tired. Gokudera agreed to help him with his studies every day from now on right after school and decided to start already today. Unfortunately his explanation of math was too difficult for the poor boy, so not only his head was about to explode but he didn't get almost anything. 'How am I supposed to score 85 points when I'm so behind and I can't even understand anything?' he thought and felt desperation filling his mind.

He shook his head. 'I shouldn't think so negatively right after first day! I still have some time and I'm sure it will be better tomorrow.'

Coming home, the same ruckus caused by Lambo and I-pin expected him. He called to his mother to let her know he's home and immediately headed to his room. "I'm so tired! I think I won't even eat dinner..." he muttered as he opened door to his room.

"You won't be having any anyway, dame-Tsuna." stated suddenly a familiar voice.

"HIEEE?! Reborn! What the hell is this?" Tsuna screamed when he noticed his room was filled with dozens thick books from floor to ceiling. He almost couldn't get to his table and way to his bed was completely barricaded by heavy-looking books.

"Shut up and sit down! We have lots of work to do!" the infant ordered him while standing on his table which was also full of books.

"W-what!? Explain those b-" Suddenly some book was thrown at the boy, hitting his head.

"I told you to sit down, dame-Tsuna." said the devilish tutor, shrugging his shoulders as if it was brunette's fault for being hit. Tsuna quickly sat at his table, rubbing his forehead and looking at Reborn grumpily. "So? What is this?"

"Your next exam from math is in a month, so until then you will solve every equation in these textbooks." Reborn stated with his usual sadistic smile.

"HIEEEE?! You can't be serious! There's no way I can do this!" the pale-white boy shouted in disbelief.

"Well then shall we start?" the infant glanced at him, ignoring his complaint.

"What?! And when will I sleep?" Tsuna whined, afraid of his answer.

"You won't. Now stop with your pointless blabbering and start." Reborn sneered at him, enjoying his student's desperate look. And so the true living hell in Tsuna's life began.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

The spiky-haired boy stared at the equation written in his notebook. Two weeks passed already since his bet with Hibari and when he remembered today's art class he wondered in what circle of hell he is now. His teacher was talking about some famous picture of hell and its various circles which were actually floors of hell and as he apathetically stared at the notebook his mind floated somewhere else.

He was exhausted. These last few weeks he didn't sleep much. Actually when he slept at all it was during class because at night Reborn forced him to solve all those books filled with equations and in the afternoon Gokudera teached him.

Tsuna sighed and stretched his arms. Just a minute ago his friend excused himself to toilet and left him in the classroom. The brunette rubbed his head and remembered his words before he left.

"If it's tenth I'm sure you'll be able to solve this before I'll come back!"

The boy shook his head, sighing. "Sure..." he muttered to himself. He stared at the equation for next few moments before he let out his breath and decided to push himself a bit and try to solve it. He started writing and for a second thought he used the right formula but then he noticed it didn't led anywhere. Frowning, Tsuna gazed at numbers, checking if he didn't make mistake in adding and multiplying but then when he saw he didn't, he leaned against the chair he was sitting on, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Should I use different formula? But I can only use this one in this equation so what's wrong? Where did I make mistake?" he mumbled, thinking carefully.

"Try using this one." said suddenly a low-pitched voice and a pale hand pointed at some formula in his textbook.

Tsuna didn't even pay attention to the person who actually helped him. He quickly tried solving the equation with different formula and when he didn't know what to do that voice helped him again, explaining him patiently what should he do. When was Tsuna done, he sighed and looked at the person, who helped him. "Thank you ve-" he froze in the middle of the sentence when he found out who was his advisor.

"Hi-Hibari-sensei!" he squeaked, shocked.

The skylark smirked at him. Seriously this herbivore was so slow. "Took you long enough, herbivore."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Stupid question. I work here so of course I'm here. I was patrolling when I noticed you."

'Patrolling?' Tsuna stared at his beautiful face and for a second was stunned by him. He looked so handsome in that suit while the sun was setting behind his back. Shaking his head, the brunette quickly brushed these thoughts aside. Even if he was so good-looking, his personality was too awful.

"Anyway don't stay too long. School is closing in 20 minutes." Hibari warned him with usual stern expression and was about to leave when Tsuna stopped him. "Wait!"

The demon teacher glared at him. "What?"

"N-no! I just..." the boy stuttered panicky. "Why did you help me?" he managed to ask him, staring at him with suspicion.

"Because I'm your teacher." the skylark explained simply but then as if he remembered something he sneered at him. "But you also seemed too pitiful to be ignored."

Hibari watched his angered but also scared face to dare to say anything back. It was so amusing to tease him like this that before he knew it he kept bullying him not only because he despised him but also because it was so enjoyable. He knew that the spiky-haired herbivore was studying really hard because he always saw him with that loud idiot here. He was probably even studying till late night because of his constant bags under eyes. As he watched him like that he gradually looked forward to the exam. He was curious whether this herbivore proves himself being better than he thinks he is or not.

'Well he made quite a progress plus he still has two weeks so maybe... Hn, we'll see.' the man thought and sighed. "Anyway if you don't have any other questions I'll take my leave." Hibari said, his voice and eyes cold and stoic but before he left he turned to Tsuna and smirked sadistically. "Don't forget to prepare for tomorrow's math class."

After that he closed the shifting door, leaving behind a very desperate and frustrated brunette. 'So he's planning to call on me again tomorrow! He's a demon!' he thought but when his eyes shifted to his notebook, staring at the solved equation, he couldn't help but admit that he still has lots to learn.

"Only two weeks to go! I have to give this my all!" Tsuna said quietly to himself, sighed and started solving another equation.

Like that two weeks passed quickly. When the day of the exam came, the brunette got up extra early, yawning like crazy. He didn't sleep much but when he glanced at the mountains of books he was solving this past month he felt quite proud of himself. He solved all of them. 'Seriously there's no way I can be more prepared than I am now...' he thought.

"Good morning, dame-Tsuna!" shouted suddenly his tutor while hitting him with his big hammer.

"Ittaiii!" Tsuna whined and frowned at Reborn, who was smiling as usual. "Reborn! Why did you hit me?!"

"For luck, so you can do well on today's exam." the infant explained, hiding his hammer somewhere.

'How can I do well after being hit like that?' the brunette wondered and sighed. He got up and slowly started to prepare to school. With every minute he was getting more nervous from thinking about upcoming test. What if he fails? What if he really is no-good and won't do well?

In that moment unexpected kick sent him flying towards the door. Tsuna coughed and rubbed his wounded stomach, glancing at his teacher in confusion and anger. "What was that?!"

"Stop thinking about pointless stuff!" Reborn yelled, silencing him. "Just concentrate on what's in front of you! Nothing else matters for now." he ordered him, watching his student's face getting a bit relaxed. The boy nodded and stood up while picking up his bag. He was about to leave his room but then he turned his head, looking at the tutor. "Ehm, Reborn, thank you..." he mumbled, feeling uneasy whether it didn't sound weird.

He heard the infant sigh. "Thank me after you bring home those 85 points." Reborn smirked.

"Hai!" Tsuna grinned and left to school, unaware to what was waiting for him.

* * *

.

.

 **Hiyaa!**

 **So sorry it took me so long to update . . Work just piled up + stuff to school... But don't worry, I finished next chapter already so another update will be real soon!**

 **Hope you like it so far and will continue reading :) see you next week!**


	4. Lesson 04: Don't lie!

The sun was shining weakly as the boy with spiky hair rushed to school, his head filled with all kinds of math problems. He intended to review everything alone in his classroom before everyone comes. 'Math is already after the first class, so this will be mine only time to do it.' he thought while passing through school gate and entering the main building. Changing his shoes, Tsuna hastily climbed the stairs and got to his classroom, where he sat down at his desk, letting out his breath.

Finally he can start. The brunette tried to calm down and opened his last textbook, carefully staring at numerous equations, waiting for him to solve them. He slowly started and kept up his work until first students showed up. The boy sighed and looked out of window next to him. He saw more and more kids coming, so he decided to stop already. 'Soon more of them will come and there's no way I can do anything with such noise they make. Especially after Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto show up...'

Tsuna glanced at opened door and suddenly his stomach rumbled loudly, asking for some food. 'Come to think of it a haven't had breakfast.' the brunette realized and decided to buy something good in vending machine behind building.

He said hi to some familiar faces and went down, wondering what should he buy. 'I wonder if Hibari-sensei came already. He should be here sooner than students so... Wait why am I even thinking about him?' the boy shook his head and let out his breath, feeling tired from everything. 'I hope I'll manage to score 85 points. Then he won't call on me anymore so I'll be free!'

Smiling for himself, he started reviewing some equations in his head, while vaguely noticing he left the building. He didn't really pay much attention to his surroundings, so when he saw some group of students, hanging out near vending machines he decided to ignore them, quickly buy something and return to classroom. He was standing in front of one machine, mumbling something about math, when loud noise woke him up.

Flinching, Tsuna jumped up a bit as he was caught off guard like that. In that moment he saw someone's hand on the machine before his face. It was probably that hand that made such noise. But who would hit that machine?

Right after the brunette turned to the owner of the hand, he knew instantly what and for what reason happened. Group of students near vending machines were actually thugs who were smoking there and waiting for some poor soul to come, which right now happened to be Tsuna.

"Some guts you have to actually ignore us!" said one of them, whose hand was on the machine. He was quite tall with piercings all over his face.

'I ignored them? When?' the brunette thought and gulped nervously. 'I was thinking about math so hard I didn't hear anything!'

"..I-I'm sorry..." he apologized and watched their annoyed expressions.

"You think some apology will be enough?" asked him the other who was the fattest of them.

"I-..I can buy y-you something?" Tsuna looked at them, hoping it will end with that. He will gladly give them his money just to get back in one piece.

"Why not? What do you want guys?" the one with piercings smirked at his friends who one by one pointed at things they wanted from the machine.

The brunette quickly took out of his pocket all of his money but as he thought it wasn't enough. "I'm sorry but this is all I have..." he muttered and showed them.

The fat one grabbed the money, staring at it, frowning. "That's all you have?" he growled, obviously dissatisfied. Suddenly the other with scar on his face grabbed him by his neck, almost strangling him while he checked out his pockets. "He doesn't have anything else." he stated and then let him go.

The brunette coughed and heard them talking among themselves. "What now? Should we let him go?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course not! It's been a while since we let out a steam a bit."

'A steam? What does he mean?' Tsuna thought and felt like running away but in that moment the one with scar grabbed him by his neck again. "So?"

"Sorry, but it seems we'll have some fun with you." said one with piercings and sneered at him.

* * *

〜 〜 〜

The brunette listened to their footsteps disappearing in a distance. He was lying on the floor and felt like he barely managed to be conscious. He wanted to escape to his dreamland so much but the thought of a math exam awaiting him forced him to be awake. 'Why am I so unlucky?' he wondered gloomily.

Moving slowly, he managed to sat up and later even stand up. His body hurt all over and he had to bite his lip so he wouldn't let out some noise. As he gasped for breath, he even felt his chest hurt from breathing. Well it was nothing surprising. They beat him up pretty badly, letting their frustration out on him so by the time they left, he felt like some run down boxing sack. Every move - breathing, standing, his hands holding on the machine next to him and even watching his surroundings was exhausting. All he wanted was to lie down somewhere and sleep but again he remembered Hibari's face which got bits of his crushed resolve back.

'I have to go!' he decided and carefully, step by step, walked ahead. The whole way seemed never ending and constant pain gradually became numb. Instead his head hurt more and more by a minute. He noticed it was terribly wet. 'I'm so sweaty. I bet everyone will think I'm disgusting...'

At last he climbed all the stairs he had to and spotted his classroom. 'What time is it anyway?' the brunette wondered and glanced at the clock hanging in the corridor. His eyes widened. 'Shit! The math has already started!' Realizing that, he used all of his strength to get as fast as he could to the door to his class. He stopped in front of it and gasped for breath. He was so tired and that sweat constantly rolling down his face was annoying.

Tsuna quickly wiped it off with his hand but already felt it forming again. 'Fuck it!' he thought apathetically. When he thought about the whole way here it seemed like he was in daze. Smiling to himself weakly and breathing in carefully he slowly opened the door. "..I-I'm s-..sorry I'm...late" he apologized and felt embarrassed for his terrible hoarse voice. He could barely talk. "..I ..fe-fell from...stairs..." he lied and shamefully looked at his classmates.

In that moment he flinched. Something was wrong. They watched him with horrified expressions, gasping as if they couldn't believe what they saw. 'What's with them?' Tsuna thought and feared to look at the skylark. He gulped and felt quite tired, very tired. He wanted to just sit down and write so it's behind him.

Tsuna carefully took a step ahead but suddenly he felt sweat on his head again. Seriously it was so annoying! He sighed in exhaustion and wiped it off again but this time he noticed one thing. "Why is my sweat red?" he whispered more like to himself but in that moment it was as if everything within him and around him crumbled and fell. The world started spinning making his legs finally give in.

"Tenth!" "Tsuna!" He heard his friends shout but it wasn't them who caught him. Strong arms gently held him and before his consciousness disappeared, he noticed pair of cold eyes watching him. It was strange because for the first time it seemed to him that these eyes were warmer than any other.

* * *

〜 〜 〜

When he opened his eyes again, it took him some time before he realized where he was and why. He was in infirmary. Those thugs beat him up and after he managed to get into the classroom he lost consciousness. He sighed, feeling the depression and frustration eating him. He wanted to take that exam so much but instead he caused so much trouble to Hibari.

"I really am weak and useless..." he muttered to himself.

"You're finally up?" asked him suddenly a familiar stern voice. Tsuna flinched and looked towards windows where he found the skylark. He watched him and soon the brunette couldn't take his glare any longer so he shifted his eyes from him.

"I-I'm sorry I caused you trouble, Hibari-sensei..." the boy mumbled.

For a few moments no one said anything. It was quiet and Tsuna wondered what should he do. In the next moment Hibari moved and sat on the bed right next to Tsuna's. The brunette glanced at him and again their eyes locked, staring into each other, making boy's heart skip a beat. 'What is this? Why am I nervous? Because Hibari-sensei is scary? Because I'm embarrassed? Well it has to be one of it.'

"Who did this to you?" the skylark asked him out of the blue, surprising the boy, who didn't know what to say. Whenever someone bullied him he never said anything because he thought that if he would others would laugh at him. That's why he got used to lie automatically in situations like this.

He quickly put on fake smile. "No one. As I said I fell. It was an accident."

Suddenly Hibari stood up from his bed and bent down to Tsuna, pressing his arms right next to his head. The brunette's eyes widened and he felt his heart beating faster and faster. He felt skylark's intense gaze from which he cannot escape and his whole body trembled slightly. "Don't lie to me. I'm not so stupid to not know the difference between accidental injury and intentional one." he stated and narrowed his eyes. "Tell me who was it. If you lie again I'll bite you to death!" Hibari warned him, making Tsuna paler than before.

"W-what?! But-" He shut up when he saw skylark's deadly glare. He was apparently serious about that biting. Tsuna gulped and avoided his eyes. "I don't know who was it..."

"Then describe them."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

Hibari wasn't saying anything for a few moments before he continued calmly. It was as if he was sorting out things before he said them. "They hurt my student. That's why I need to teach them a lesson." the man was watching him but at the same time it was as if he was looking somewhere beyond him. Tsuna didn't know what to think about it but the murderous intend he saw in his eyes was scary. He wasn't sure if he should tell him.

Suddenly he heard him sigh. Tsuna glanced at him and was surprised a bit when he noticed something gentle in those dark eyes. It made him remember the moment Hibari caught him in the classroom. His look was kinda similar, as if he actually cared about him but that was impossible. As if he would care about him when he despises him from the bottom of his heart. But then what is this feeling these eyes gave off? This nice feeling of interest and safety? The brunette had no idea.

"Tsunayoshi, tell me this instant!" Hibari ordered him but his voice sounded gentle when he said his name.

Tsuna flinched. It was for the first time he called him by his name!

"...alright." he gave in and slowly described thugs to the skylark. When he finished, he felt like a defeated soldier, ashamed he couldn't keep his silence. In that moment he felt a hand ruffling his hair. The brunette glanced at the demonic teacher in surprise. "Huh?"

Hibari wasn't saying anything and just played with his thick spiky-hair. He watched his beat up, swollen face with one black eye and dozens of bruises. His whole body had to look the same. As he was staring at him he couldn't help but feel irritation and anger filling his mind. He had no idea why. Why was he so furious? This herbivore always had to be target of these kinds of groups so it shouldn't be surprising but still... When he remembered him entering the classroom because of their bet even in that state, he felt like crushing those bastards who dared to touch him.

Letting out a sigh, he stood up. "Don't worry about the exam. You'll take it when you get better. For now just sleep. I've already contacted your mother." the skylark stated and was about to leave.

"...Hibari-sensei!" Tsuna called out to him weakly. "T-thank you very much." he managed to say. His voice still sounded horribly.

Hibari glanced at him and noticed bruises on his neck. He narrowed his eyes and bloodlust almost overflew from them. He could already see red. Leaving the infirmary he briskly headed out of the school. 'The hunt is about to start.' he thought with a smirk.

* * *

.

.

 **Hiyaa!**

 **So sorry it took me so long to update . . Work just piled up + stuff to school... But don't worry, I finished next chapter already so another update will be real soon!**

 **Hope you like it so far and will continue reading :) see you next week!**


	5. Lesson 05: Who knows?

Tsuna let out relieved sigh when he left the room with particular demonic teacher behind. As soon as his two friends saw him they immediately were by his side. "How did it go?" asked him Gokudera with concern.

The brunette smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess that better than usually?" The end of his sentence made it sound like a question which he was asking himself than his friends. He was exhausted. That hour he spent with the skylark was so nerve-wrecking that he felt like sleeping already.

It was a week since that incident with thugs. His mother picked him up in the infirmary and took him to hospital just in case but luckily doctor said he wasn't hurt badly. Only that his head suffered a bit too much so he shouldn't go to school for several days. After that Tsuna was excused for the rest of the week. When he felt better Reborn reviewed with him math and on Monday the boy talked to Hibari about the exam where he decided to take it the day after.

He was curious about the skylark and his behavior towards him - like if anything changed since then but the math teacher was the same as before. When he came to the empty classroom Hibari just gave him the exam and told him to start, measuring time. At first Tsuna tried to not pay it any attention but when he was almost done with the test he felt the confusion within him grow. How come everything was the same? After what happened in the infirmary he expected... Well, what did he expect? Tsuna had no idea and didn't know what to do with these feelings he felt.

On top of that Hibari's presence was more distinctive than before or was he just imagining things? The whole time it seemed to him as if the atmosphere between them were somehow different - be it the way the skylark looked at him, how he talked or moved, something changed or at least that's what Tsuna thought but at the same time that demon behaved like he did before so what was the difference?

The brunette didn't know and as the distance between him and the classroom grew bigger he felt more and more tired from thinking about it.

"Well it's good it's behind you right? Now there's nothing that will bother you." Yamamoto grinned but right after he said that loud noise echoed in the corridor after the skylark closed the door behind him when he also left the classroom shortly after Tsuna. The spiky-haired boy flinched but didn't look back at him. Instead he glanced at his smiling friend. 'Heh, if only...' he thought.

Suddenly someone's hand touched his head, burying its fingers in his thick hair. Tsuna jumped and squeaked, quickly turning around only to see infamous raven-haired man behind him, glaring at him. "H-..Hibari-sensei?!"

"I forgot to tell you - come to my office tomorrow for your exam." the skylark just stated and then let go of his hair and left. The brunette stared at his back and wasn't able to do or say anything for a few seconds.

"That bastard! Touching tenth's head so casually! I'll make him pay for sure!" Gokudera hissed, already preparing his dynamites.

"Ma, ma Gokudera. He didn't do anything to Tsuna so it should be alright no? Actually he seemed kinda nice which is pretty unusual right?" Yamamoto laughed but that was precisely what was Tsuna thinking. What did just happen?! Was he just petted again? And he didn't even call him the usual 'herbivore' like he always did. Was something different after all?

"I don't know anymore..." Tsuna sighed.

"What? Did you say anything, tenth?"

"Huh? No! Nothing important!"

* * *

〜 〜 〜

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. The brunette closed his textbooks and lied down on his small desk. He was a bit tired from playing games till late night. 'I'm bored...' he thought while yawning.

"Tenth! Shall we go have some lunch?" Gokudera smiled at him, overly excited about every little thing concerning him.

Tsuna glanced at him and slowly stood up, stretching his arms. "Sure, but I don't have my bentó today so is it ok if we go to cafeteria?"

"No problem!" the bomber showed his thumbs up and moment later Yamamoto joined them, nodding in agreement. "I don't mind. I happened to forget my lunch today." he explained and laughed.

'Is that something one can laugh about?' the brunette thought but smiled at his friends, happy to have company. They left the classroom and bumped into Kyoko and Hana. "Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna gasped and blushed a bit.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun! Off to have a lunch?" she smiled at them sweetly.

"Yeah, kinda." Tsuna rubbed back of his head, not knowing what to do with his hands.

"We were just heading to cafeteria." Yamamoto returned her smile.

"Then you'd better hurry or there won't be any buns left for you." Hana mumbled, looking quite indifferent about this whole conversation.

"HIEE?! Really? Then we should go!" the brunette panicked.

"Don't worry tenth! I'll make sure that there are some buns for you!" Gokudera promised and looked so confident in himself that for a second Tsuna almost believed him.

"Anyway we'll be going then!" Tsuna waved at them and was happy that Kyoko waved too when he saw Hana completely ignoring his attempt.

"By the way, Tsuna! Can I come to see Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan sometime soon?" Kyoko called at him.

"Sure!" the boy nodded and then finally hurried with his friends to cafeteria. Approaching the room filled with dozens of students Tsuna started to worry about whether he will be capable of buying something. 'There are so many people!'

They lined in the queue and the brunette sighed silently. 'Luckily there will be at least some kind of food there...' he thought and listened to another argument between Gokudera and Yamamoto when something else caught his attention.

"Hey you know I heard something really scary." said one girl to her friend.

"Hee! What what? I want to know!

"Well you know those three delinquents who always hang out somewhere behind the building, right?"

"Huh? You mean those three who get money out of anybody whom they bump into?"

"Yeah those!"

"Yep, I know them. I mean I heard about them. They're horrible! They even stole money from my friend's friend!"

"I know right? But that's exactly why you won't believe what I want to tell you!"

"What what?"

"Well I heard they got quite an ass-kicking!"

"What do you mean?! That someone beat them?"

"Yeah, but I heard it wasn't just small beating. I heard that their condition, when some people found them, was so bad they have to take them to hospital!"

"Wow! You can't be serious! Well they were asking for it!"

"Exactly, but still it's kinda scary right?"

"Heh, yeah.."

Tsuna wasn't listening to their conversation anymore. He couldn't stop his heart from beating so quickly and loudly. Were they serious? Those were the same thugs as those who beat him last week. So someone returned them favor? Well as they said they were asking for it but somehow the brunette felt restless and uneasy because certain skylark kept popping in his mind.

'Why do I keep remembering that moment in infirmary? It's true that Hibari-sensei asked me about them and forced me to describe them to him but that doesn't necessarily mean that it was him who...' He rubbed his eyes and took deep breath. Chaotic thoughts couldn't stop circulating in his head. What if it was him? But there's no way he would do that! Why would he?

Even though he repeated over and over that there was no way it was the skylark, he still had doubts which ate his mind. Suddenly he turned to his friends. "I remembered I have something to do, so I'll go!" he just said and without waiting for anything, ran from the cafeteria. All it took was the memory of Hibari's face when he was leaving. Moment before he left he looked at him and what Tsuna saw in his eyes was pure bloodlust.

He knew something was strange about the skylark but he was so beat up that he couldn't think properly. Just now that he was thinking about it he realized how scary Hibari was at that time. He looked like someone prepared to kill. No, not prepared! Waiting! He looked like someone who knows he will kill, all it takes is just time.

'You can't be serious! This can't be! There's just no way Hibari-sensei would never do that!' he yelled internally and headed to skylark's office as fast as he could. Finally when he stopped in front of his door, he gasped for breath. He ran the whole way there and now he was tired.

After a while he lifted his hand, ready to knock but quickly stopped himself. 'Wait! What will I tell him? I ran here without thinking but I can't just ask him if he didn't beat up some thugs, right?'

Tsuna whined and rubbed his head with both hands. 'What should I do? I'm so curious but I can't just ask him that! What if he didn't do anything? He will be just angry at me for suspecting him...'

Suddenly the door opened, catching the boy off guard. He lifted his head and looked into the pair of cold eyes of a man standing just few centimeters from him. Hibari blinked, slightly surprised by their unexpected meeting. He managed to stop before he could bump into him but now the distance between them was very small, making him feel kind of strange.

The brunette for a second couldn't get his reason together. He was stunned by the skylark but he quickly regained his sense and jumped back, feeling his cheeks flushed a bit. "Hi-Hibari-sensei!"

"Sawada... Do you need something?" Hibari asked him calmly and pushed those weird feelings back.

"Yes! N-no! I-I mean...I-" stuttering, Tsuna didn't even know what he wanted to say. Should he ask him? But what if he angers him?

The skylark watched him and smirked, amused by boy's hilarious behavior. It was strange. At first he really despised him but after their bet he noticed this feeling got slowly mixed with others like amusement and slight joy. He had fun when bullying him in front of others and what made him feel the best was that look he always made. Look of frustration and anger. He was so hopeless and powerless that doing this to him was very enjoyable but what confused him was how furious he was when those bastards beat him.

Even now that he thought about it he was still feeling a bit puzzled but watching the brunette now, one thing was very clear to him - he will not permit anyone to bully him anymore. This herbivore was his target so he is the only one who can bully him or embarrass him.

"Hn. If you don't have anything to say to me then move."

Tsuna flinched and moved aside, watching the skylark close the door behind himself. He was about to leave! What should he do?

Just when the demon teacher was about to go he felt small hand grabbing his sleeve, stopping him. "Do you have a death wish?" Hibari hissed with narrowed eyes when he turned to him.

"HE?! N-no! I'm sorry! I just-..." Tsuna squeaked and let go of him.

"What?"

The brunette closed his eyes. Now or never! "Have you heard about those delinquents?"

"What about them?"

"Well I heard that someone beat them up pretty seriously..."

"Hmm, really?" Hibari smirked and bent down to him, making poor Tsuna even more nervous. "And so what? Are you assuming that I did it?"

"Huh? No! Ehm, I mean...well..." the boy babbled, panicked by his straightforwardness. He couldn't avoid his eyes, so he gulped and decided to try. "...did you?" he almost whispered those words, pale white.

The demon teacher glared at him, not saying anything for a few seconds before he sneered at him with clear bloodlust dripping from his eyes. _"Who knows?"_

Tsuna stared at him, trembling a little. He was so shook off by his words that when the skylark straightened up and left, he still stood there, thinking chaotically about everything that happened. So Hibari beat them? Why? That was the only thing he didn't understand. What was the reason for it?

He sighed and squatted down, hiding his face behind his knees for a while. An unbearable feeling was growing within him. Feeling of joy. The brunette was happy. He was actually happy about this. About Hibari beating the shit out of those thugs for him. Smiling for himself a bit he shook his head. This was really unbelievable! He hated that demonic teacher so much just a while ago but now...

'What am I feeling now? I still don't like him but... Well I'm really glad he did that." Tsuna thought and stood up, heading to his classroom. It seems he won't have any lunch today.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Hiyaa! ^^**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this one! I didn't feel the need to describe Hibari's hunt so I hope you're not disappointed.**

 **Anyway thank you so much for your amazing comments :D I'll try uploading new chapter during next two weeks :)**

 **See ya!**


	6. Lesson 06: Strange changes

'Time sure passes by quickly...' thought the particular dark-haired man as he went over some homeworks he collected from students yesterday. He smirked when he noticed one from his favorite herbivore. Just one look at it was all it took him to see all those mistakes he made. Was he even trying when he was working on it?

The skylark sighed and stretched his arms. Few weeks have already passed. It was November now. He heard shouts and laughter from outside and thought of standing up and looking outside. Seeing that some students had P.E. he was about to turn around and return to his desk when he noticed that one of them suddenly fell when they ran.

It was that herbivore! Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari smiled to himself and watched the small boy wearily stand up and resume to running again. What was with him? He looked tired. The man wondered if he was being bullied again but rejected the idea immediately. He personally took care of every annoying insect that would try anything on him so there's no way anyone was doing something to him, except for him of course.

At that thought he smirked again. He just couldn't help himself. Bullying this cute fool was fun. Wait! Did he just think about him as cute? Hibari frowned and kept watching the brunette. 'Well he's small, his eyes are unexpectedly big and his voice is high. I guess calling him cute isn't off the mark.' the skylark thought. The boy kinda reminded him of some little animal.

"He looks like one..." he muttered to himself.

"What are you mumbling, Kyoya?"

Hibari twitched. Hearing familiar voice belonging to a very annoying person, didn't made him happy at all. He let out an irritated sigh and glanced at the blonde man, standing beside him. "Do you want something?"

"Do I have to want something, so I can talk to you?" the man made a face as if Hibari's comment hurt him, but just a second later he grinned. "I was just about to pick some materials for class I forgot, when I saw you here." he explained and glanced at kids, who meanwhile started playing soccer. "Are you that bored that watching them entertains you?"

The skylark didn't reply. 'More like only one of them.' he thought and small smile curved his lips.

"Hmmm..." the blonde man just hummed, watching his colleague with knowing grin. Hibari shifted his eyes on him, glaring at him. "What?" he growled.

"Nothing." the man laughed and turned to leave. "Just-" he wanted to say something but when he saw Hibari lifting his eyebrow, giving him one of his typical cold glares, he decided to keep it to himself. "Well I'll take my leave then." he just stated and left.

The skylark rolled his eyes. This idiot was so irritating. His name was Dino Cavallone and they met at the university where they studied similar degree. Dino was an exchange student at that time so he returned back to Italia from where he came from after a year. Which is why Hibari was kinda surprised when he met him here again.

"I love Japan so I decided to try teaching here English!" he explained.

The man was so irritated. Dino was unbelievably annoying at the university and here he became even bigger pest. Expecting to eat lunches together and going on a beer after the work... So damn annoying! Hibari really felt like biting him to death. 'Well thoughts like these can wait.' he decided and glanced at the kids playing the game, his eyes quickly finding the brunette. After P.E. they have math with him. Strange how much he enjoyed the classes these days. But what was stranger was how he saw that boy. The more he looked at him, watched him and interacted with him, the more he felt something changing and growing within him.

Finally the P.E. ended. Time for math now. With that the skylark left the school staffroom, smirking dreadfully.

* * *

〜 〜 〜

Opening the door firmly, the skylark entered the classroom with a deadly smile. As he went towards teacher's desk, he already heard whispers roaming between students. "Is he in a good mood? Maybe he won't call on anyone today!" "If this is what his good mood looks like then we're all dead already! Don't you see how scary he is?" "Waa, he looks like someone who has just killed somebody!" "Or is about to!"

"Shut your mouths already!" Hibari silenced everyone and opened the textbook. He just couldn't wait to call on that animal already. "Sawada! Come solve something!" he ordered and waited for a moment but when no one was coming he lifted his head and looked around the classroom, noticing that the brunette was missing.

He glanced at the class president. "Where's Sawada?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and scaring the poor student.

"H-hai! Well, currently Sawada is in the infirmary because he got injured during P.E. so he probably won't be coming." the president explained. Suddenly whole class felt as if the temperature dropped. The skylark wasn't saying anything for a moment and just felt like killing someone.

"Is that so?" he growled, making everyone paler. He let out his breath, glaring at them. "Then someone else will do." Hibari stated and tried to push aside his irritation as much as he could.

It was unbelievable how long the class suddenly seemed. Well the usual entertainment was gone so that explained it. 'When did he injured himself that he had to go to infirmary?' he wondered but couldn't think of anything. Finally the class ended releasing everyone. Hibari quickly took his stuff and briskly left the classroom automatically heading to the infirmary. He knew those two annoying flies that kept the brunette company all the time will follow him soon and it wasn't like he cared but well he liked some privacy and for some reason especially with the spiky-haired boy.

At last he reached the infirmary and without even knocking entered. Luckily Doctor Shamal wasn't there. He looked around and saw only one bed being occupied, so he approached it and opened the curtains, revealing Tsuna who has just woken up. Probably because of the bell.

"Hibari-sensei?" he mumbled numbly, but when his head started to work properly his eyes widened in panic. "HIEE! Hibari-sensei!" he screamed.

The skylark lifted his eyebrow. He couldn't understand these outbursts of his. "Don't shout." he said calmly.

"W-what are you doing here?!" the brunette asked him with abruptly high voice. He clenched sheets before him as if it was some kind of shield and his cheeks were flushed. Was he sick or something?

"Checking if you're alright." Hibari explained and frowned. "By the way, do you have fever? Your face is red."

"..." Tsuna stared at him for a moment before he got his thoughts together. "N-no, I don't! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Hmm, then why are you here? Are you slacking off?" the man narrowed his eyes, cold aura spreading from him.

"HEE?! NO! Of course not! I-I...I fell during P.E. s-so I was he-here to get it treated..." Tsuna stuttered and unwillingly showed the teacher patched knee. Hibari stared at it and remembered that time how the brunette fell during running. "So just because of this you ditched the math?" he hissed, eyes colder than ice.

"HIII! I-I'm sorry!"

Hibari sighed and frowned at him. "I'll give you some extra homework tomorrow." he decided.

"What? B-but-!"

"Do you have a problem with it?" the skylark glanced at him and Tsuna quickly shook his head. "Thought so." Hibari smirked.

Moment later silence filled the room. The man thought of leaving but something kept him there. No, not something. Someone... As he watched the brunette sitting on the bed with his messy hair, flushed cheeks and unbuttoned shirt, he suddenly felt like touching him. What would it feel like to caress those fluffy cheeks? Would they be hot? And what about his body? And his pink lips? They looked so tasty that all it was for him to taste them and devour the little animal in front of him. Slowly the atmosphere got somehow very heavy and full of expectations.

The man was about to move forward when the door opened, making loud noise. "Tenth! Are you alright?!" yelled one of Tsuna's annoying friends and as soon as he saw Hibari, gave him a frown similar to angry kitten. "You! Did you do something to tenth!?"

The skylark just rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to say anything. Instead he turned around to leave but before doing so he glanced at Tsuna. "Don't even dare to skip tomorrow's class, little animal." he warned him with a smirk and left.

On his way to the staffroom he wondered what was that. What did just happen? And if that idiot didn't barge in what would he do? What was he about to do? Hibari rubbed back of his head and image of the brunette flashed before him. 'Did I just call him "little animal"'? he thought, sighing. Well whatever. Still looking back at it something definitely seemed off. Why did he suddenly started thinking about Sawada in such way?

He shook his head and decided to stop bothering with things that didn't matter...for now.

* * *

〜 〜 〜

"Tsu-kun! Could you drop by convenience store for some eggs and milk?" Nana asked her son when he entered kitchen.

"Hee? But it's so late already!" Tsuna whined, clearly unwilling to go out.

"But I'll need it for tomorrow's breakfast." she explained with troubled face. In that moment strong kick landed on brunette's head.

"Itteee! REBORN!" the boy cried out, rubbing his head. Small infant in his usual tuxedo meanwhile jumped on one kitchen unit, frowning. "Stop complaining and listen to your mum!" he yelled at him, making Tsuna flinch.

"...hai." the brunette muttered and went to change his clothes before going out. When he left, he couldn't help but sigh. It was so annoying, going out at this hour. Was it 7 or 8 pm? It wasn't that late but still he was too lazy to be willingly going out now.

He reached one store in 10 minutes and looked for stuff his mum wanted. He noticed some candies and wondered if he should take some for Lambo and I-pin. They would surely be happy about it. Smiling he took some and looked around if he should take something else and noticed some tea which reminded him of a certain skylark. He didn't even know why. Because he could clearly imagine Hibari drinking some tea in the tranquil quiet garden?

At that thought he felt his cheeks changing color a bit and his heart skip a beat. Why was he feeling like this whenever he saw him? During last few weeks something changed. Before he hated him and couldn't even think about him without grumpy cringe but now? He didn't hate and he also didn't dislike him. On the contrary he was quite happy that the dark-haired man beat those thugs because of him and for some reason no one dared to bully him since. He didn't know if it got anything to do with the skylark but since that event he was save, except from math classes. There he wasn't save at all.

He let out a long sigh. These days his head was filled only with Hibari. He was so nervous around him that he thought of using today's fall during P.E. and take some break from math and its intense teacher but instead he came to him. He was so surprised by it. He thought his heart will stop. And what happened afterwards was even stranger. That heavy atmosphere and hungry look of the man before him was...

'Just remembering it is enough!' Tsuna thought and touched his flushed cheeks. He could no longer understand anything. Before it was so easy - he just hated him and that was it but now his feelings were so confusing.

The brunette turned around to head toward the clerk when he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." he explained quickly and looked at the man in front of him.

"Kufufufu, don't worry. It's alright." smirked the man with blue long hair tied up in a ponytail. He was taller than the brunette, wearing black jacket and jeans with some chain on it. He looked somewhat dangerous so Tsuna smiled nervously and stepped back.

"Then I'll be going now." he said and bowed lightly before quickly heading to clerk. When he left the store he dared to look behind but didn't see the man anywhere. 'I don't even know why was I so scared...' he thought with embarrassed grin and decided to hurry home.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Hiyaa! ^^**

 **So sorry it took me so long to update again... I was kinda busy this past few weeks and on top of that started to have problems with my health... I'm still sick but hopefully I'll get better soon :)**

 **Anyway thank you very much for your awesome comments! It really is the only reward I get and it's the best \\(*^_^*)/**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and I'll try updating earlier this time ;)**


	7. Lesson 07: Something special

"Little animal..." hissed the familiar cold voice. The brunette flinched when he felt his hot breath brush against his neck. He knew that the skylark was right behind him. He felt his strong arms, wrapping around his chest, touching him slowly.

"Hi-Hibari-sensei.." Tsuna gasped when the man's lips met his ear and then slowly moved down, kissing his neck. "...w-what are y-you-" he stuttered, breathless.

"Should I bite you to death now?" The brunette could feel from his tone that he was smirking. "Bite m-me?" the boy mumbled. In the next moment he felt teeth biting the skin on his neck. He whined from pain but strangely it was kinda arousing. The man then kissed the place where he bit him, licking the bits of blood. Enjoying Hibari's hands and the feeling of his firm body against his back, Tsuna let out weak moan. He felt one of skylark's arms slowly wandering down and brushing against his crotch.

Tsuna flinched but didn't stop the man. The pleasure he got was too much. He turned his head, trying to face Hibari at least a bit and caught his sharp eyes. The skylark wasn't saying anything and with slight smile bent down to him to kiss him. The brunette full of anticipation opened his mouth but instead of a kiss came painful hit right on his head.

"I-..itteee!" Tsuna screamed and fell from his bed. Rubbing his head he looked around, utterly confused. It was all a dream? He couldn't believe it and what was more shocking how could he dream about something so...so...indecent!? Doing something like that and with no one other than that demon? Why?!

"Oi, Tsuna! Stop dreaming already and get ready for school!" He heard Reborn say harshly.

"S-sure!"

"And don't forget to take care of 'that' before you go." said the infant with amused smile as he pointed on Tsuna's hard on.

"HIIIII! H-ha-haiii!" the brunette squeaked, bright red.

On his way to school with Gokudera and Yamamoto he still couldn't forget what happened. 'Oh my gosh! Why did I have to dream about something like that? I don't normally have wet dreams but to be having one and with...'

Sighing, he tried to get rid of the image of Hibari's faint smile and his touch but vainly.

"Tenth, did something happen?" Gokudera asked him with one eyebrow lifted.

"Huh? N-no! Nothing at all!" Tsuna shook his head wildly, smiling and hoping his friend won't dig in this too much. Reborn's questions were more than enough.

"If you say so." the silver-haired boy returned him a smile and started talking about his last-night's shift at his part-time job. The brunette let out his breath in relief. He kept smiling and nodding to Gokudera's words but didn't listen at all. What occupied his mind was that dream he had and what bothered him was that whenever he remembered it he didn't feel gross out or anything. On the contrary he felt his heart beat faster whenever Hibari's face popped up before his eyes and the things they did in that dream felt unexpectedly good and pleasant.

'Why? Shouldn't I be disgusted? Why am I feeling like this?!' he whined internally.

Meanwhile they finally reached school and luckily his mind got busy with homework he forgot to do and other stuff.

"Thanks again!" he grinned at the student from another class who just lent him textbook Tsuna forgot at home.

"Just return it to me in one piece, dame-Tsuna!" the student shouted, laughing. Tsuna nodded and was about to leave the classroom and quickly go to his when he bumped into someone who was passing by. The brunette squeaked and almost fell but strong hand caught him.

"Ah! I'm so-!" Tsuna wanted to apologize but words got stuck in his throat when he saw that the one he bumped into and caught him was the demonic teacher Hibari.

"Look where you go, herbivore." he just said and let go of his arm.

"H-hai!" the brunette nodded, unable to look the skylark in the eyes. The dream he had was still freshly carved in his mind, so he ran from Hibari to his classroom as fast as he could. 'WAA! That was so embarrassing! Why do I have to be so unlucky as to bump into him right in the morning?' he thought.

Meanwhile the man in his usual black suit watched the boy running away. 'What got into him?' he wondered but didn't pay it much attention afterwards. It wasn't that weird for that little animal to behave like that. Bumping into him must have startled him. Thinking that he headed to the classroom where he was about to teach.

* * *

 **〜 〜 〜**

Tsuna gulped and stared at the blackboard with chalk clenching between his fingers. He was so nervous. Of course Hibari called on him again so he was now forced to solve some equation again but somehow he felt more uneasy. His heart beat faster when Hibari watched him with his icy eyes. His glare seemed to the brunette more intense than before.

Why? After he lost the bet with the skylark, the usual days full of humiliation came back but even so the boy didn't feel anything out of ordinary. He was really disappointed he didn't win but that was to be expected right? However he noticed that Hibari changed his behavior towards him a bit. How to say it? He wasn't as evil as he used to? Well he still bullied him in front of everyone but it was somewhat different. It seemed to Tsuna that he was enjoying himself which wasn't very good but the main problem now was that after having that weird dream he felt more nervous than ever in front of him.

Several days passed since then and he still wasn't capable of getting that dream out of his head. 'I can't think straight when I see him so now I can't even solve this!' Tsuna whined internally. 'What should I do?'

He heard Hibari sigh. "Again nothing? Sit down! You're just wasting my time." he growled, annoyed by this herbivore. What happened to him? He was avoiding him whenever they met and didn't even look him in the eyes. It wasn't like they were seeing each other that often but even so. It irritated the skylark. 'Did something happen to him?'

The rest of the class was that way unbelievably boring. The brunette hid behind the textbook, feeling quite depressed that he pissed Hibari off. 'Why am I even sad because of it?' he wondered but couldn't help but feel gloomy.

When the bell rang he thought of lying down on his desk and just sink in his bad mood when he heard the skylark calling him. "Oi, Sawada! Come here! You'll take these papers with me!" the man ordered him.

"He? ...HEE?! Why do I-?"

"Do you have some problem with it?" Hibari narrowed his eyes and lifting one eyebrow, deadly aura signaling the brunette that he'd better shut up and listen to him.

"HII! N-no! Of course not!" Tsuna smiled nervously, paler than before.

"Good." the skylark just said and turned around to leave the classroom. The brunette heard his classmates whispering that they're lucky that Tsuna ended up doing this. Sighing, Tsuna quickly ran to teacher's desk and took the high pile of papers, happy Yamamoto held Gokudera from exploding. He didn't have time to say anything to them because Hibari already left the room so without wasting any more time he followed him out where he found him waiting for him.

"Come already. You're awfully slow." he clicked his tongue.

'Then why did you even ask me to do this?' Tsuna thought but for his own safety decided to stay silent.

They went like that for few minutes. Hibari wasn't saying anything and the brunette was too nervous to even think of any clever topic. Finally the man broke the silence. "Did something happen?"

"Huh?"

"I won't repeat myself." he frowned.

"N-no...I m-mean, why would?" Tsuna stuttered with shaking voice.

"Well you are more absent-minded and stupid than before so I assumed something must have happened." Hibari just said, offending the boy a bit.

"More stupid?" the brunette mumbled more like to himself but the skylark heard him.

"Am I not right?" smirking, the skylark glanced at the boy walking beside him.

"Hee? B-but... I'm not as bad as before right?"

"Hmmm, who knows?"

"...what kind of answer is that?" Tsuna muttered, feeling a bit butthurt.

Hibari smiled to himself. Finally the response he wanted. He lifted his arm, holding the class register, and lightly tap with it brunette's head. "After all maybe there's something within this thick head of yours."

"Hibari-sensei!" Tsuna pouted and turned to him but when they're eyes met and he saw his beautiful face the image from his dream popped up before him again. The boy felt his heart beating crazily and his cheeks heating up. He quickly looked straight ahead, hoping Hibari didn't notice anything.

The skylark watched him, surprised a bit. 'Cute...' he thought and wondered what was happening with him. Why did he suddenly feel so attracted towards this herbivore? Because he reminded him of some little animal? Because he was so easy to bully? As they went the man wondered if he should try something later and smirking thought of some things.

When they finally reached the classroom Hibari wanted Tsuna to take that pile of papers to, the brunette put them on the teacher's desk. When he turned around he felt his heart skip a beat, noticing skylark's hot glare fixed on him. What was happening? The man was about to approach him when an annoyingly familiar voice interrupted him.

"Oh, Kyoya! Here you are! I was looking for you!" grinned the blonde teacher, entering the room. Finally he noticed Tsuna. "Huh? You forced this poor student to drag those papers here? Poor you..." Dino glanced at Tsuna with sympathetic look.

"Mind your own business, idiot." Hibari frowned at him.

"Ehm, it's alright! I'm happy to be of some use!" the brunette smiled politely.

"Wait! I know you!" Dino shouted suddenly, pointing at Tsuna. "You're Sawada Tsuna, right? I heard about you! You're that dame-Tsuna, no?" he blurted out, laughing.

"...eh, yes..." Tsuna admitted unwillingly.

"Do you have some business with me?" the skylark growled, piercing Dino with glare filled with murderous intend.

"Yes! Actually I need to talk to you about something so..." the blonde man glanced at Tsuna with unspoken order. The brunette gulped and quickly headed towards the door. "I'll be going." he just muttered and without waiting left.

Hibari wasn't saying anything. He felt like killing this clueless idiot but stayed quiet because there was something off about the man in front of him. This wasn't how he usually behaved. Kicking the student out like that, it wasn't his usual way of doing things. "So? What is it?" he broke the silence.

"That Tsuna is quite slow, right? Even so he's always so cheerful. Just a normal student I guess." Dino started and played with his pen. "I think there's nothing special about him so it just doesn't make any sense to me."

"What doesn't?" the skylark stared at him, confused and annoyed.

"Your interest in him." he said and looked at Hibari with serious eyes. The dark-haired man wasn't saying anything. He was surprised a bit but didn't argue. He even guessed where this conversation goes.

"So?"

Dino sighed and hid his hands in the pockets of his trousers. "Nothing. I don't know what you're planning but I get a hunch that it's not something good so I just wanted to warn you. Remember who you are."

"I'm fully aware of it."

The blonde man stared into his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I hope so."

After that Dino left without saying more. Hibari let out his breath and looked out of the window. Though that idiot was really irritating and annoying just now his words kind of woke him up. 'I guess he's not that clueless...' he thought while rubbing his head. He was right about various things - like why was someone so weak, stupid and ordinary so interesting to him? He had no idea. He just was and there was no helping it.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey there ^^**

 **It's been a while...well almost a year. Eh...**

 **Sorry I disappeared like that. A lot happened and somehow it's not what it used to be.. i mean my fangirling. I guess I kinda moved on and now I just can't see myself writing again. Not about Tsuna and Hibari. I'm not saying I don't like them anymore. They will always stay in my heart as something I adored for a long time. But i guess that once this fanfic is finished I won't be writing anymore about them.**

 **I tried going back here during summer but failed and I realized that those times are just gone. But I'll do my best to finish this fanfic :)**

 **I already wrote some chapters ahead so don't worry I'll keep updating ;)**

 **Anyway I hope you'll have fun and enjoy this one last fanfic from me ^^**


	8. Lesson 08: Punishment

"What is it, tenth? You're gloomy. Did something happen?" Gokudera asked the brunette who, absent-mindedly ate his lunch, looking down. They were eating their lunch on the rooftop together with Ryohei who decided to join them.

"That's right! You're not yourself, Sawada!" nodded the white-haired boy with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot!" Gokudera shouted, making Yamamoto laugh by his usual outburst. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing! Just that you always get angry because of pointless stuff." Yamamoto grinned, making the silver-haired boy angrier.

"Yeah, Yamamoto's right! You should chill during lunch to the EXTREME!"

Tsuna just smiled and watched his friends arguing over nothing again. 'Well at least they forgot about Gokudera's question...' he thought, relieved. Certainly he didn't want to be exposed to his friends and their endless raid of questions.

He sighed and thought about these past few weeks. It was almost December so this was probably one of their last lunches out before it gets colder. And also slowly but surely the end of year was coming which not only meant final exams but leave of a certain demon teacher. When Tsuna thought about it he somewhat felt little sad. He noticed that even though the skylark was strict and merciless he somehow got used to it already and strangely began to look forward to every math?

'Why is it?! I hate math so much but...' But because he was teaching it things changed. Well he still didn't like math but the way he saw Hibari was different. The teacher seemed to him handsome, strong and smart that he came to look up to him but at the same time dislike him for humiliating him all the time.

'But why is it that he behaves so differently?' Tsuna thought and recalled these past weeks. He wasn't sure since when exactly but at some point Hibari became more distanced from him. He didn't bully him as much as before and didn't interact with him as before. It was almost as if he was normal teacher which should be perfectly fine right? 'Then why am I feeling like this? Am I some kind of masochist that I miss his usual behavior?'

The brunette didn't know why but whenever he thought about this one thing became clear - he hated the way the skylark was behaving. 'It's like I'm nothing!' Suddenly it got him! He hated that Hibari was acting like he was nothing special. Just another student in his class...

"I have to go to toilet! I'll be back quickly!" he said to his friends and left. He needed to think about this again and alone. Now that he knows what bothers him the question was why? Why was he bothered that Hibari acted like a normal teacher? That's how it should be no? So why? From start he hated that Hibari paid him an unwanted attention but now that he didn't have it he somehow missed it. But why? Was it connected to his nervousness when he saw him?

He sighed and rubbed his head. "I don't know anymore..." he muttered.

"What do you not know?" asked him suddenly a childish voice. The brunette quickly turned around only to see Reborn popping out from some mini door in the wall, wearing big blue elephant-like hat. "Let Master PaoPao help you."

"REBORN! What are you doing here!?" Tsuna freaked out and looked around if no one saw him.

"What are you talking about? I'm Master PaoPao." the infant smiled innocently. The boy sighed again, shaking his head. 'Master PaoPao? Seriously Reborn and his cosplaying... And what's up with that door in the wall?!' he thought but decided to not even ask because Reborn wouldn't answer him clearly anyway.

"Alright, whatever..." he mumbled.

"So? What's troubling you?"

'Eh, how to put it so Reborn wouldn't find out?' Tsuna wondered and glanced at his tutor, uneasy. "Well...it's about my friend!"

"Friend?" Reborn tilted his head.

"Yes, friend! The thing is that they have trouble understanding their feelings. It's a bit complicated - there's this person they kind of can't stop thinking about and this person till now behaved kinda harshly but they got used to it but when that person started acting normally and didn't pay them any special attention they felt a bit sad which is strange because before they hated the way that person behaved but just when that person stops they feel like this..." Tsuna explained quickly and took a deep breath. That was long...

"Ehm, I want to help my friend but I don't know what to think about it... What about you? What do you think?" he looked at Reborn who for a few seconds thought of some answer.

"Well that's quite simple! First - your friend is masochist and that special person just lost their interest in them!" the infant grinned at the brunette who felt like his words turned into arrows piercing his heart.

'Masochist...'

Reborn watched his student with a sadistic smile. Seriously dame-Tsuna was so hopeless and bad at lying. "But," he started, deciding to take mercy of this dumb fool. "I think your friend is in love. From the way you described it."

"L-love?!" Tsuna squeaked, his face instantly becoming redder. "T-that can't be..." he muttered, confused. He's in love with Hibari? Nonsense!

"Anyway if that's what troubled you I hope I, Master PaoPao, helped you!" Reborn smiled and wanted to leave.

"Wait, Reborn!" Tsuna shouted but when he noticed Reborn's ignoring behavior he quickly corrected himself. "I-I mean...Master PaoPao..."

"What is it?"

"Do...do you really think that person lost their interest in me- I mean in my friend!" Tsuna blushed and nervously glanced at the baby, hoping he didn't suspect anything.

Reborn just smirked at Tsuna's oblivion. "How about your friend tried asking that person?" And with that the infant disappeared behind closed door. 'What kind of advice is that?!' the brunette yelled internally. Sighing again, he turned around to head back on the rooftop, thinking about Reborn's words.

'So he lost his interest in me? Well that would make sense. After all I'm just dame-Tsuna who can't do anything right... But still...' Tsuna squeezed his sleeves. He felt frustration and sadness building up in him. He wanted to release these feelings somehow but how? Crying? Punching something? Running? He had no idea.

"Are you going somewhere, herbivore?"

The brunette flinched. That voice! Lifting his head his eyes widened when he saw familiar tall figure at the end of the stairs, leaning against the door to rooftop. "Hi-Hibari-sensei!" he gasped in disbelief. What was he doing here?

"So?" the skylark lifted one of his eyebrows, looking at him with the same cold stare. Tsuna blinked and Reborn's words rang in his head. That's right. He shouldn't think much of this. After all it's forbidden to go to rooftop so of course he was here. It was his duty as a teacher. 'Which means he must have found Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and onii-san...' he realized and gulped.

"I... Nothing. I-i was just..." he stuttered and wondered what should he do.

"You what?"

"I-... I was just taking a walk!" the brunette blurted out an obvious lie and laughed a bit. Somehow it was painful to feel skylark's indifferent glare on him. Before he at least felt some sort of interest but now... Wait! Why did it even matter? Because he was in love? Well, maybe but still he's just a student and Hibari's a teacher. He shouldn't have any hopes. And these feelings were messed up to begin with! Why did he fall in love with someone who only bullied him?

"Anyway I'll be going now!" Tsuna said quietly and wanted to leave but suddenly Hibari stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Where do you think you're going, herbivore?" he growled and pushed him against the wall so he couldn't escape.

"B-back to cla-..classroom?" the boy stared at him, scared but at the same time unbelievably nervous. They were so close now! Just few centimeters and it drove brunette's heart crazy.

"And you expected I would let you off without a punishment?"

"Pu-punishment?! For what?"

"For entering the rooftop which is strictly forbidden."

"Eh? B-but I-..." Tsuna blabbed. 'He didn't see me on the rooftop so he has no proof I was there.'

"White-haired idiot told me they were waiting for you." Hibari answered his unspoken question.

'Ryohei did?!' the brunette thought and for a second felt like punching the clueless senpai. "Heheh, i-is that so..." he stuttered and paled when he saw skylark's deadly glare. 'I'm dead.'

Hibari couldn't help but smirk in amusement when he saw his panicked expression. It was so cute how helpless and clumsy he was. What should he do with him? He saw him looking down and trembling a bit. He must have been scared. Well that's to be expected. Just when the skylark thought about various ways of punishing the brunette, Tsuna lifted his head, facing him. In that moment Hibari's flow of thoughts stopped for a while. He stared at Tsuna's flushed cheeks and teary eyes and for a few seconds he couldn't think properly. Brunette's expression caught him off guard.

"...I- I'm sorry...p-please, do-don't kill me..." the small boy whispered with shaking voice. Hibari couldn't do anything but stare, his eyes widened a bit. Since Dino's warning he avoided the brunette as much as he could and stopped bullying him so much. Even though he would never admit that that blonde idiot was right he still decided to stop doing anything. He didn't know what exactly did he want to do to Tsuna and it was probably the best not to dig in it. After all he was just a student.

But now seeing him like this he knew what all those unclear moments meant - like that moment in infirmary or when he took him with him to that classroom. This stupid herbivore aroused him. He noticed it before and thought he was just frustrated but he was wrong. When Tsuna showed him he wasn't as weak as he thought he didn't despise him that much and before he knew it he saw him in completely different light. Maybe Dino felt it too when he decided to warn him. He wanted to touch him and squeeze those red cheeks and kiss his pink lips. As he watched him he could already see him fucking the hell out of this little animal, making him cry and scream from pleasure.

"Ehm...Hibari-sensei?" the boy called out to the man carefully, terribly nervous from small distance between them and hungry look that demon gave him. Before he knew it the skylark pressed his lips on his.

Tsuna gasped, shocked from what was happening and suddenly felt something slick and warm moving in his mouth. Hibari quickly used catching the boy off guard and explored new territory. He vaguely saw the brunette shutting his eyes and lifting his arms to push him away but vainly. The man grabbed his hands and pinned them to the wall. He didn't care anymore for that short moment. He kept kissing him, moving his muscle and touching Tsuna's, playing with it.

It felt good and his whole body was like on fire. He knew that he should stop but couldn't. This little animal just looked so delicious that he couldn't help but taste him and now it seemed impossible to let go. Breathless, he broke the kiss but one look at Tsuna was all it took him to immediately kiss him again, releasing one of his hands and caressing him.

The brunette moaned weakly, desperately trying to breathe in some air. Saliva was overflowing from his mouth but he didn't give it any thought. Actually he wasn't thinking at all, happy he could stand properly while leaning against the wall. He quickly squeezed Hibari's shirt to have something to hold on. His mind was like a jammed computer, unable to work properly. He couldn't think straight but one thing was clear - this kiss felt unbelievably weird but also amazingly good. Slowly moving his own tongue against Hibari's, the man used his efforts and moved aggressively, making him move as he wanted.

Hibari smirked slightly and then ended their kiss, licking brunette's lips. As he watched the boy with confused eyes still clouded by pleasure he felt like kissing him again but stopped himself.

"H-Hibari-sen..sensei..." Tsuna muttered, unable to form some kind of understandable sentence.

The skylark sneered at him, holding his jaw. "This was your punishment. Hope you're going to behave yourself from now on."

The brunette couldn't say anything in return and just stared at him, finally waking up from his sweet slumber. Suddenly Hibari let go of him and turned around to leave. As he went down the stairs he felt boy's eyes on his back. He wondered if this was a mistake and maybe it was. But what is a kiss?

Now he knew for sure - that little animal was tempting...very tempting so he shouldn't approach him again. True, this was purely an accident. He thought he could go on the rooftop to relax a bit and found those herbivores crowding there. He would have just kicked them out with some kind of punishment and then left if it wasn't for that white-haired idiot who told him they were waiting for the little animal. Because of that he waited for him there and couldn't bring himself to leave.

That kiss was really delicious but he shouldn't do anything anymore. Nothing but trouble would come out of it. Still he was very satisfied with at least something but no more from now on. Normally he wouldn't care but this was his work and he shouldn't mix it with anything else.


End file.
